This invention relates to fifth wheel hitches, and particularly to a hitch release handle mechanism. The European standard for fifth wheel hitches requires that each release handle have either a manual or an automatic locking system to assure that the handle is securely locked in a specific condition when the hitch is closed and locked after coupling with a trailer. Typically this is performed by a spring pulling the handle into a notch in the handle and then secured in that location with a steel clip attached to the fifth wheel by a chain. To disengage the handle lock mechanism, the driver must first manually remove the clip by reaching in under the fifth wheel and detaching it, then moving the handle sideways to disengage the safety latch and finally pulling the handle to release the hitch. Such a mechanism has significant disadvantages.